Lightning
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: A MortXPrivate story, because there are like literally just a couple of these! Story: When thunder and Lightning scares Mort, the sleepless lemur ventures into the penguin HQ, and gets a certain young penguin to help him escape his fear *one-shot*


Lightning 

Mort trembled on the bouncy house. Cold rain poured down, and he whimpered softly as he saw light flash in the sky. He jumped up, and retreated to under Julien's tail as the sound of the thunder finally came.

"Uugh! Get away from me Mort!" Julien growled, pushing the mouse lemur away from him.

"But, I'm scared!" Mort cried.

"Well then, stop being such a scaredy baby, and go to bed!" Julien said, "How am I to get me beauty sleep having to try and fall asleep, AGAIN!"

Mort whimpered again as the lemur went back to sleep, and as he took a step towards Maurice, the other lemur shook his head. Mort held his tail in his hands; he felt like crying. He'd been afraid of thunder and lightening before he even knew the difference between the two! The small lemur thought for a moment. _I'm so scared… _Mort thought as another flash of lightning appeared, followed by booming thunder. _Who would help me? _Suddenly Mort looked around, and saw the penguin habitat. Surely, it would be a less scary storm from in there! The penguin HQ was in CONCRETE. Mort quickly made his way over to the other habitat, freezing in the rain. Finally he made it to the hatch which led to the HQ. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Probably since Julien's theft of 'the helmet'… _Should I knock? _Thought Mort, _But… surely not all of them would want me there… what if I wake up all of them and they get annoyed… maybe I should… but… maybe I shouldn't…_

Private hugged his lunacorn doll a bit tighter. He should have played with his lunacorn after the others went to sleep a long time ago. This way nobody would make him feel embarrassed for liking them. Were they really that girly? Private looked at its purple body and swirly purple hair… no. They weren't girly at all! The others didn't know what they were talking about! Private widened his eyes as he heard a faint sound. Had one of the others woken up? Private turned and didn't see any of the other penguins stir, but he did hear the faint sound again… it sounded like a knock at the hatch…

"Hello?" A faint voice asked hesitantly.

Private listened very closely, was that… Mort? The penguin went up the ladder and opened the hatch slowly. The cold rain startled Private for a second but he opened the hatch completely. "Mort?" He asked, extremely confused.

"Hello Private!" Mort said, looking very brightened up by the sight of Private.

"Mort, what are you doing here? And so late…" Private asked.

A boom of thunder crashed. "It's the thunder and the lightning! I'm scared!" Mort whimpered.

Private took a deep breath. Mort looked so tiny and helpless with the rain soaking his fur, causing the lemur to visibly shake. "Did you come over here because you wanted to come in here?"

"YES!" Mort said, practically diving into the HQ.

"Well… then come in…" Private said half heartedly since the lemur was already inside.

Mort made an unnecessarily loud thud as he landed, and felt Private's flipper on his mouth before he could give a large sigh of relief.

"Mort!" Private said in a whisper, "Don't be so loud! Do you know how much trouble I might get in for letting you in here?"

Mort gave him large sad eyes.

"… So… do you want a towel?" Private asked the small lemur, trying to get the lemur to forgive him.

"Yes please" Mort smiled.

Private made his way to the bathroom, with Mort following behind him. The penguin took a hand towel, and wrapped it around Mort. He couldn't help but giggle as the little lemur wrapped it around his entire body. So the only part of him showing was his head, and his tail, both sticking out of a little bundle of a hand towel. _No wonder the lemur had won the photographer's heart. Mort is so cute! _Private smiled.

Mort giggled too. "I'm a cocoon! I'm going to turn into a butterfly!" Mort joked. _I was right, in here I can't see the lightning at all, and in this wrapped towel I can't hear the thunder… of course I can't move. So… when I take it off the sound of thunder will be faint at least. _

Private remembered that he had also been out in the rain, and realized he was wet too, but he just shook the water off his feathers, instead of using a towel. "You know Mort, you're going to have to take that off eventually" Private laughed.

Mort frowned and hopped around a bit. He ended up falling on his face, and Private had to unwrap the towel. Mort looked up and smiled as he saw Private's kind baby blue eyes. "…Private?"

"Yes Mort?" Private replied.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Mort asked.

Private hesitated. "Well Mort… if you do… you will have to wake up pretty early so that you can leave before Skipper sees you. You don't want to have to answer the questions he'll ask you…"

Mort nodded, "ok, I'll wake up really early" He said cheerfully.

Private felt a bit awkward as there was a long silence. "Well… if your going to get up that early your going to have to get some sleep, and I'm going to need some sleep too" Private slid back to his bunk, and jumped in.

To the penguins surprise Mort went and jumped into the bunk too.

"Mort?" Private almost forgot to whisper. "What are you doing?"

Mort looked at him with innocent eyes as he lay down next to the penguin. "Well, you don't expect me to sleep on the floor do you? And I'm still scared, even if the thunder and lightening is outside."

Private hesitated, "yes… I suppose that's true it's just… a bit… strange… for you to sleep in my bunk…"

Mort gave him a blank expression.

"Both of us… in my bunk… sleeping… together…" Private tried to let the lemur understand why it would be awkward.

Mort obviously didn't understand, and cuddled up against Private's chest.

Private felt his cheeks grow very hot, and he was sure the pink was showing beneath his white cheek feathers.

"Goodnight Private!" Mort said happily.

"G- Goodnight M-Mort…" Private said shakily.

The lemur curled up next to Private and began to fall asleep.

Private put his head down, and closed his eyes. His blanket was at the foot of his bed, but he didn't move to get it, not wanting to disturb Mort. Private found that Mort, being a mammal, was very warm, next to him. It was kind of… comfortable, having Mort by his side. Private took a breath, and closed his eyes. Very quickly, he fell asleep.

…

"PRIVATE!" Skipper called.

Private opened his eyes, and sat up.

"Well thank-you, I've called you 5 times but you wouldn't get up!" Skipper explained. "You better not have stayed up last night"

Private shook his head, "no… of course not…" He lied.

Skipper nodded, "come on, it's time for the morning exercises." The leader left the HQ.

Private was about to get out of bed when he felt something under his pillow. He pulled it out and found a note. It Read:

Dear Private,

Thank you

Love, Mort

Private couldn't help but smile, sweet little not-so-smart Mort. Only he could write a two word letter…

"RINGTAIL!" Private heard Skipper scold from outside the HQ.

Mort smiled as Julien and Skipper continued to argue. _All this because a golf ball landed in the penguins' pool? _Mort thought.

Private came out from the HQ, the sun shining, but he was surprised to find himself looking at Mort, rather then the sun, Julien or even Skipper.

The small lemur smiled, and ran up to Private. "Did you read my letter?" He asked softly.

Private laughed softly, "Yeah… I appreciate it Mort"

Mort smiled again, but suddenly the sky got a lot of clouds.

Kowalski sighed, "Looks like the sun was just a teaser, we're going to have rain today as well"

Mort got a scared expression on his face, "there's going to be thunder again?" He asked.

"I don't know Mort…" Private replied, "But, if there is… you can spend the night in the HQ again… if you want…"

Mort smiled yet again, and hugged Private tightly. "That's what I was hoping you would say." Mort blushed.

Yes. A MortXPrivate story… Prort? Port? Mivate? Morvate? … I kind of like Morvate :3, so anyway, yes. A Morvate story. Like… the third one ever made I think, this couple is actually really cute (the two cutest characters together? How could it NOT be cute?) So leave a comment, and tell me what you think about this one-shot :)


End file.
